Straßenbahnfahren
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Zehn Leben. Vier Kinder. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Die beiden Mädchen 3 und 12 Jahre, die Jungen 5 und 16 Jahre alt. Namen: Megan, Brigid, Lee und Kevin. ... Kurzgeschichten um die Mitglieder des Phönixordens
1. Straßenbahnfahren

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Diese Idee ist mir, wie könnte es auch anders sein, beim Straßenbahnfahren gekommen. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Straßenbahnfahren

"Werd' endlich grün!", versuchte ich die rote Ampel anzutreiben.

Und tatsächlich, kaum zwei Sekunden später schaltete sie um.

Ich lief über die Staße, die Schultasche wippte auf meinem Rücken auf und ab, und ich erreichte geradeso die Straßenbahn am Nicolaiplatz. Die Tür ging auf, als ich wie wild auf den Knopf einhämmerte, und ich stieg ein.

Die Bahn war halbvoll, ein paar Leute standen, aber weil ich noch so außer Atem war, setzte ich mich auf einen Platz in einem Viersitzer, gegenüber von einem Mann.

Nachdem ich einige Male Luft geholt hatte und wieder atmen konnte, sah ich mir den Mann vor mir genauer an.

Er schien noch recht jung zu sein, obwohl sein Haar bereits von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Seine Sachen waren ziemlich abgetragen und an einigen Stellen geflickt, trotzdem machte er einen gepflegten Eindruck auf mich.

Mein Gegenüber lächelte, als er merkte, dass ich ihn betrachtete, und ich lächelte zurück.

Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, einen jungen Mann, der kein Säufer zu sein schien, in einemso schäbigem Aufzug zu treffen und das machte mich wissbegierig.

Ich fragte ihn, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen (etwas, das ich normalerweise nicht mache), wo er denn aussteige. Die typische Straßenbahn-, Bus-, Zugfahrerfrage eben.

Umso überraschender war dann aber seine Antwort:

"Ich weiß es noch nicht so genau, aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich wissen, wenn wir daran vorbeifahren."

"Kommen Sie nicht von hier?"

"Ja, man könnte mich als Ausländer bezeichnen."

"Wieso 'könnte'? Sind Sie nun von hier, oder nicht?"

Er schaute mich eine Weile an, als müsste er überlegen, was er sagte. Dann erwiderte er schließlich:

"Ich bin in dieser Gegend geboren worden."

"Und warum würden sie sich dann selbst als Ausländer bezeichnen?"

Er schwieg, aber er sah nicht verärgert aus.

Ich wollte weiterfragen, denn er hatte meine Neugierde geweckt, jedoch sah er nicht so aus, als ließe er sich drängen, also versuchte ich es mit etwas anderem.

Seit einiger Zeit erhitzten sich die Gemüter der Leute über das Eyfel-Gesetz und ich dachte, dass er dazu etwas sagen würde, denn es waren fast alle Menschen im Land betroffen.

"Was ist das Eyfel-Gesetz?", fagte er neugierig, als ich seine Meinung dazu hören wolle.

Ich war verblüfft. Zu dieser Zeit hätte jeder, den man auf der Straße traf, entweder dagegen gewettert (was häufiger vorkäme) oder es einen Fortschritt genannt.

Dass dieser Mann anscheinend noch nie etwas davon gehört hatte, verwirrte mich.

"Na, dieses neue Gesetz, das so eine Art Sozialreform sein soll. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es wirklich beinhaltet, es reden sich nur alle den Mund darüber fusselig."

"Sozialreform...hm, das habe ich schon mal gehört...Ist aber lange her.", murmelte er.

Langsam bekam ich den Eindruck, dass dieser Mensch irgendwo lebte, aber nicht hier auf der Erde.

Wenn ein Kind nichts damit anfangen konnte, wäre es für mich nachvollziehbar gewesen, aber ein Erwachsener?

Nicht, dass es solche Menschen nicht gab, ich kannte auch jemanden, der absolut keine Ahnung vom "Tagesgeschehen" hatte, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass die betroffene Person eine Ausnahme war.

Wir fuhren eine Weile schweigend und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Zumindest tat ich das, denn irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Ich blickte auf und sah direkt in die Augen des Mannes, die, wie ich feststellte, eine interessante Farbe hatten, eine Art Blau, aber dunkler als ich es bei den meisten Blauäugigen gesehen hatte und die mich auf eine unbestimmte Art und Weise faszinierten. Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

Wir schwiegen immer noch, bis er plötzlich sagte:

"Ah, hier ist es. Ich muss raus. Schönen Tag noch!"

Und ehe ich es mich versah, hatte die Bahn angehalten und er war zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken und die Gegend sah auch nicht besonders einladend aus, nur altes Fabrikgelände.

Ich fragte mich, was er wohl hier wollte. Mein Blick fiel auf einen alten, verschlissenen Koffer auf dem Boden, direkt vor mir.

'Oje, jetzt hat der Arme sein Gepäck vergessen!', dachte ich, und sah mir das Namensschild genauer an.

_Professor R.J.Lupin_ konnte ich noch lesen, als der Koffer auf einmal weg war.

Die nächste Haltestelle wurde angesagt und ich merkte, dass ich viel zu weit gefahren war...

* * *

Und? Sagt was! Anregungen, konstruktive Kritik, Lob etc einfach auf den quadratischen Button drücken

Ich möchte mich noch bei Lisa ganz herzlich bedanken, dafür, dass sie mich moralisch und beta-mäßig so lieb unterstützt._Strauß Blumen reich_  
Ach natürlich gehört Remus John Lupin nicht mir, sondern Joanne K Rowling.  
Auch der Nicolaiplatz ist nicht meine Erfindung, ein Gruß an alle Magdeburger unter euch (obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das sooo viele sind)

Und danke an die, die mir für "Hilfe von außen" eine Review geschrieben haben!


	2. Zehn Leben

Eine weitere kurze Geschichte, die mir unterwegs eingefallen ist, allerdings in einem ganz anderen Stil als 'Straßenbahnfahren' selbst.

Danke an Lisa fürs Betalesen!

Lest erst mal, ich schreibe unten noch was dazu! Viel Spaß! (?)

Disclaimer: He is not mine. Er gehört mir nicht. Verständlich, oder?

* * *

**Zehn Leben**

Vier Kinder.

Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen.

Die beiden Mädchen 3 und 12 Jahre, die Jungen 5 und 16 Jahre alt.

Namen: Megan, Brigid, Lee und Kevin.

Zwei Erwachsene, ein Ehepaar.

Seit siebzehn Jahren verheiratet .

Sie 46, er 50 Jahre alt.

Namen: Mary und John Sullivan.

Mary Sullivan, geborene Weasley, war eine Hexe, alle anderen Muggel.

Jetzt sind sie und ihre Familie tot und ich bin auf dem Weg nach Deutschland in eine kleine, langweilige Stadt, deren Namen ich vergessen habe.

Warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet dort das Ordenstreffen stattfinden lässt, will mir nicht einleuchten. Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben. Hat er immer.

Ich versuche, die Reise so kurz wie möglich zu machen, indem ich bis an die Stadtgrenze appariere und dann mit den Verkehrsmitteln der Muggel zum Treffpunkt gelange.

Ich hasse lange Reisen, sie sind unnütz, verursachen Stress und kosten wertvolle Zeit. Manchmal lässt es sich aber einfach nicht vermeiden und so nehme ich den bequemsten Weg und ordere einen Taxifahrer an, mich in die Nähe zu bringen.

Er guckt schief, aber das interessiert mich nicht.

Muggel interessieren mich nicht.

Ich steige aus dem Taxi aus, gebe dem Fahrer sein Geld und gehe den restlichen Weg zu Fuß.

Den Bericht vom letzten Ausflug habe ich in der Tasche, ich brauche aber nicht darauf zu gucken, um zu wissen, was darin steht.

Vier Kinder.

Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen.

Die beiden Mädchen 3 und 12 Jahre, die Jungen 5 und 16 Jahre alt.

Namen: Megan, Brigid, Lee und Kevin.

Zwei Erwachsene, ein Ehepaar.

Seit siebzehn Jahren verheiratet .

Sie 46, er 50 Jahre alt.

Namen: Mary und John Sullivan.

Todesursache: die Mädchen erwürgt, die Jungen erschlagen, der Mann vergiftet und die Frau verflucht.

Sie haben sie am Längsten am Leben gelassen, damit sie sieht, was mit wertlosen Muggeln wie ihrer Familie passiert.

Beteiligte: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil, Severus Snape.

So werde ich es ihnen vortragen und wie immer werde ich von mir in der dritten Person sprechen.

Zehn Leben. Eines davon gehört mir.

* * *

Meine Inspiration lag in der Geschichte 'They are hanging me tonight' von Doomspark Deathfire,sie ist in XiaoGui's C2-Archiv zu finden und die Übersetzung ebenfalls.

Ich habe mir gedacht, diese Art Geschichten, die sehr kurz sind und mir meistens irgendwo unterwegs einfallen, hier zu sammeln, damit es nicht jedes Mal als eine komplettneue Geschichte erscheint, die ich hochgeladen habe, weil sie mehr oder weniger zusammengehören. Hm...sonst noch was? Das war's dann.

Halt- die Reviews: ich will wissen, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet und bitte begründet es auch, ich habe kein Problem mit negativer Kritik, solange sie nur begründet ist!


End file.
